


"1 Frase fic"

by Betta3x9



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Multiverse, Sono 81 frase-fic scollegate tra loro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Raccolta delle "1 frase fic" scritte per la challenge del gruppo "Hurt/Confort Italia"





	"1 Frase fic"

**Author's Note:**

> Le "1 frase fic" sono scollegate tra loro.  
> Ho specificato l'universo di riferimento tra parentesi (se non compare, è a libera interpretazione).

  
**1\. Stelle** (MCU)  
  
Da bambino ha sempre sognato di poter viaggiare tra le stelle e visitare altri pianeti; ma adesso, appena alza lo sguardo nella notte, pensa solo allo strappo del portale nel cielo sopra New York e agli infiniti pericoli che strisciano tra le galassie - e la meraviglia diventa terrore.

 

**2\. Risentimento** (MCU)  
  
"Bugiardo", lo accusa Tony, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso (sono passati due anni e mezzo, ma riesce ancora a sentire il " _sì_ " dell'altro - _Sì, lo sapevo_ ) - e poi si strappa l'arc reactor dal petto e lo mette con tutta la sua forza (non molta) tra le mani di Steve perché Steve ha sempre _preso, preso e preso_ e adesso questo è tutto quello che a Tony è rimasto da dare.

 

**3\. Rimpianto** (Marvel Adventures)  
  
"Avrei dovuto ordinare quello alla ciliegia", mormora Tony con aria affranta, dopo aver bevuto un sorso del suo milkshake pistacchio e cocco, e poi occhieggia verso quello ancora intatto e alla ciliegia di Steve che, con un sospiro, lo spinge verso di lui - e Tony pensa che, _a volte, la convalescenza da infortunio post battaglia ha i suoi lati positivi._

 

**4\. Boy Scout**  
  
"Ti ripeto che non sono mai stato nei boy scout", dice Steve, estraendo il kit da pronto soccorso da una delle sacche che tiene assicurate alla cintura, e osserva il lungo squarcio sul braccio di Tony: "Tanto per cominciare nemmeno esistevano ai miei tempi".

 

**5\. Cadere** (616)  
  
"Ho bisogno di un passaggio", annuncia con calma Steve nel comunicatore, prima di saltare nel vuoto oltre il bordo del palazzo - e _non cadere_ , perché Iron Man è già lì, come sempre, pronto a prenderlo.

 

**6\. Paura**   
  
"Ho paura di non potertelo lasciar fare", dice Tony, e Steve vorrebbe urlargli di _andarsene_ , che basta che rimanga _una sola persona_ per attivare l'ordigno, che _non hanno il tempo_ di discuterne -   
\- ma non vede arrivare il pugno.

 

**7\. Desiderio** (616, Hickmanvengers)  
  
"Sai cosa avrei fatto diversamente?" dice Tony, mentre il mondo sta finendo e Steve, che se ne renda conto o meno, è lì per ucciderlo: "Assolutamente niente" - e quello che non dice è: _avrei voluto avere il lusso di fare scelte diverse_ , perché deve a Steve almeno questo.

 

**8\. Colpa** (MCU)  
  
"Non è stata colpa tua", sospira Steve, posando una mano sulla spalla di Tony, cercando di essere incoraggiante: "Dopotutto, non potevi sapere che offrirmi dei mirtilli fosse considerato una proposta di matrimonio ad Asgard", aggiunge, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal grosso striscione con scritto FELICITAZIONI PER LA VOSTRA IMMINENTE CERIMONIA NUZIALE appeso nella sala da pranzo comune.

 

**9\. Ossigeno** (MCU; Endgame)  
  
 _Ci sono modi peggiori per morire_ , pensa, controllando nuovamente i livelli di ossigeno nella nave - e non pensa: _ci sono modi migliori per morire, anche;_ perché starsene seduto senza far niente su un rottame alla deriva contando i respiri rimasti non è come aveva sperato di andarsene.

 

**10\. Famiglia** (Avengers Assemble)  
  
"È a questo che serve la famiglia, no?", ride Steve, gesticolando verso il tavolo della cucina dove Sam ha cercato di replicare i famosi biscotti di sua madre come ringraziamento per il nuovo Starkpad che Tony gli ha dato e Clint e Hulk hanno mangiato gli unici commestibili; ma Tony riesce a sentire solo l'inflessione morbida della voce di Steve sulla parola ' _famiglia_ ', e risponde: "Immagino di sì", infilandosi in bocca il biscotto meno bruciato che riesce a trovare tra i superstiti.

 

**11\. Scudo** (616, Civil War)  
  
"Che stai aspettando, Steve?", chiede Tony senza avere la forza di evocare nient'altro che non sia una stanca rassegnazione: " _Finisci_ ", aggiunge, sapendo che in quel momento in Steve c'è spazio solo per un groviglio accecante di rabbia, e che qualsiasi altra motivazione o barlume di sentimento che potrebbero fermare la discesa dello scudo verso il suo cranio arriveranno soltanto troppo tardi.

 

**12\. Fiducia** (MCU)  
  
"Ti fidi di me?", chiede Tony e per la prima volta non c'è nessun segreto tra loro che possa trattenere la sua risposta: "sì", dice Steve, sincero - e, molto più tardi, nulla più trattiene nemmeno Mjolnir quando vola tra le sue mani come se non pesasse niente.

 

**13\. Passato** (MCU; Endgame)  
  
"Poteva andare peggio", ripete Clint Barton per la terza volta e Tony solleva lo sguardo dallo shawarma e risponde: "Come, _come_ esattamente sarebbe potuta andare peggio? Abbiamo perso il tesseract, lo scettro, _Loki -_ qualcuno giura di aver visto _DUE_ Hulk in centro e io sento che sto per avere un infarto: _il secondo della giornata_!"

 

**14\. Scienza** (MCU!Steve + multiverse)  
  
"La scienza non è esattamente la mia area di competenza", ammette Steve a un Tony Stark dagli occhi dorati e gentili: "Ma questa situazione mi sembra decisamente eccessiva", aggiunge, senza riuscire distogliere lo sguardo dai tre Tony Stark che stanno costruendo quella che uno di loro (il Tony che ha diciassette anni e un braccio di metallo) ha definito la ' _Sliding Door Machine'_.

 

**15\. Ghiaccio** (616)  
  
Tony ha ventitré anni e dei compagni di squadra che non conoscono il suo nome perché ha il viso nascosto dietro il faceplate di un'armatura che non può togliersi senza che il suo cuore si fermi; ma non importa perché intrappolato nel ghiaccio c'è un uomo e quell'uomo ha uno scudo - _bianco, rosso e blu_ \- e quando il ghiaccio si scioglie e l'uomo _apre gli occhi_ \- Tony sa che quello è il giorno più bello della sua vita.

 

**16\. Memoria** (616, Hickmanvengers)  
  
"Cosa ricordi?" gli chiede Tony Stark, il traditore, l'uomo che Steve amava ( _ama_ ) e che si è fatto gioco di lui (si chiede se Stark lo abbia sempre _saputo_ , se abbia mai _riso_ dei sentimenti di Steve e si risponde: _sicuramente sì_ ) - e si aggrappa a quel groviglio di rabbia pronta a scattare e dice: "Tutto" - e pensa: _ora vedremo chi riderà, Tony_ \- "E adesso ti pesterò fino a ridurti in poltiglia".

 

**17\. Addio**  
  
"Guarda che non è un addio; ci vediamo stasera a cena", dice Tony mentre si annoda la cravatta e Steve lo tira nuovamente verso di sé per un altro bacio.7

 

**18\. Violenza** (Ultimates)  
  
"Non sono esattamente un fan della violenza, dolcezza", dice Tony sorridendo attraverso il sangue che gli cola sul viso: "Ma conosco qualcuno che lo è" - e in quel momento il rumore dello scudo di Capitan America che attraversa l'aria e rompe le ossa del suo rapitore è musica per le sue orecchie.

 

**19\. Egoismo** (MCU)   
  
_Non lo fa per egoismo_ , si ripete, mentre dà gli ultimi ritocchi al design della nuova divisa di Capitan America - certo, potrebbe avere un _insignificante_ interesse personale _(e chi potrebbe mai biasimarlo?)_ , ma è praticamente un dovere verso l'America assicurarsi che quei pantaloni mettano in risalto il tesoro nazionale.4

 

**20\. Umorismo** (Ultimate)  
  
"È perché non hai senso dell'umorismo, _tesoro_ ", mormora Tony sbattendo le ciglia e poi accavalla le gambe fasciate dalle calze a rete e si aggiusta la gonna bianca, rossa e blu da USO girl e Steve cerca di rispondere che _non si tratta di senso dell'umorismo, ma di cattivo gusto_ \- ma le parole non vogliono prendere forma e si limita ad aggrottare le sopracciglia con disapprovazione.

 

**21\. Rincorrersi** (616!Steve + Multiverse)  
" _Tony!_ ", lo chiama Steve, balzando nell'universo successivo - e Tony si volta e i suoi occhi sono castani e il suo viso è più segnato di quanto Steve l'abbia mai visto; ma prima che possa dire qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , la realtà si scuote di nuovo e Tony ha gli occhi azzurri e un martini tra le dita, e poi è in un'armatura che Steve non conosce con il faceplate alzato e i suoi occhi sono dorati, e poi - _ancora_ \- davanti a lui c'è solo un ragazzo forse sulla soglia della maggiore età e i suoi occhi sono di nuovo castani e il suo viso è senza barba e il suo braccio destro senza mano, e poi nell'armatura c'è una donna e i suoi occhi sono _quasi_ identici a quelli che ha visto come prima cosa attraverso le fessure del faceplate quando si è svegliato nel futuro; e poi - _di nuovo_ \- l'universo trema e c'è sempre Tony Stark davanti a lui - _uno, due, mille Tony Stark con gli occhi di colori diversi, ma sempre familiari_ \- e Steve allunga la mano e lo segue attraverso le realtà e chiama: " _Shellhead_!" e finalmente, _finalmente_ degli occhi azzurri lo guardando e rispondono: "Winghead".

 

**22\. Ironia**  
  
"Ero ironico", chiarisce Tony e Steve, imbarazzato, abbassa lo sguardo verso la torta di mele appena sfornata appoggiata sulla tavola decorata di bianco, rosso e blu - ma prima che possa dire nulla, Tony continua: "però ammetto che il tutto abbia un certo fascino".

 

**23\. Compagni di squadra** (616)  
  
"Dovrebbe essere qualcosa di colorato e drammatico, come... _Gli Avengers_!", dice Wasp, e Tony pensa ' _Avengers: è un buon nome_ ' e il calore al petto che sente non è dovuto al cheastplate o al suo cuore malandato, ma alla consapevolezza di non essere più solo.

 

**24\. Incubo** (616. Director of SHIELD)  
  
"Hai ragione, Tony" dice Steve, mentre cerca di soffocarlo con un braccio contro la sua gola: "Sono solo un frammento della tua immaginazione", e Tony urla, piange e fa fuoco con un gauntlet perché Steve è sepolto in una cassa nelle profondità dell'oceano e la sua vita è il peggior incubo che avesse osato sognare.

 

**25\. Prima lite** (616)  
  
"Sarei stato più felice se non mi fossi mai innamorato di te", dice Steve con tono calmo, e poi se ne va accostando piano la porta.

 

**26\. Potere** (Avengers Academy)  
  
"Ordine", dice Steve alzando la voce per farsi sentire anche dagli altri studenti: "Visto che la votazione è finita in parità, i rappresentanti e il capoclasse hanno potere decisionale; quindi il tema del ballo di fine anno non sarà ' _Armature e formaggio_ '", conclude, fingendo di non notare la faccia delusa di Tony.

 

**27\. Pensiero** (MCU)  
  
"Quello che conta è il pensiero, giusto?", dice nervosamente Tony, alla vista della reazione di Steve quando trova la loro stanza quasi interamente occupata dall'enorme orso di peluche vestito da Capitan America.

 

**28\. Meccanico** (MCU)  
  
"Forse dovremmo chiamare un meccanico", ripete Steve per la terza volta in un'ora, scrutando con calma la strada deserta, mentre Tony non nasconde il suo malumore borbottando qualcosa di vagamente offensivo da dietro il cofano aperto.

 

**29\. New York** (MCU)  
  
"Sai cosa? Ora che l'ho assaggiato posso dire di non essere un fan dello shawarma", sussurra Tony a Steve Rogers, appena escono dal quell'unico locale miracolosamente intatto nel centro di New York.

 

**30\. Palcoscenico** (Avengers Academy)  
  
"In che senso ' _ansia da palcoscenico_?!'", chiede Janet allarmata e incredula, un attimo prima che Pepper chiami sul palco lei e Tony per il loro numero di coppia.

 

**31\. Anello**  
  
Steve esce dal bagno della loro stanza nel preciso momento in cui Tony, frugando nel suo cassetto dei calzini in cerca di un paio da fregargli, trova la scatola di velluto con l'anello.

 

**32\. Banconota** (Ultimates)  
  
"Se ti vesti da spogliarellista, ti tratto come tale", commenta Steve, pescando dal suo portafogli una banconota da dieci dollari e infilandogliela nell'elastico degli slip, l'unica cosa che Stark sembra disposto a indossare sotto la sua armatura.

 

**33\. Lucchetto** (MCU)  
  
"In che senso _non sai dove hai appoggiato la chiave_?", chiede Steve con voce forzatamente neutra, cercando di trattenersi dallo strattonare le manette calibrate sulla forza di un supersoldato che assicurano i suoi polsi alla testata del letto.

 

**34\. Cuore** (MCU)  
  
 _La prova che Tony Stark ha un cuore_ è la frase incisa sul metallo attorno all'arc reactor che galleggia sulla superficie placida del lago, e Steve pensa amaramente che quella forse è l'unica cosa che non abbia mai avuto bisogno di essere provata.

 

**35\. Sesso** (Marvel Adventures)  
  
"È solo che non vorrei che ti sentissi moralmente obbligato a fare qualcosa! Possiamo aspettare!", ripete Tony per la terza volta in tono perfettamente ragionevole, mentre Steve spinge il bacino contro il suo - _come un gesto di supplica_ \- sfregando la sua erezione intrappolata nei jeans contro suo fianco, e poi infila il viso nell'incavo del collo di Tony e _geme._

 

**36\. Abbraccio** (Avengers Academy)  
  
"Sono ancora in tempo per quell'abbraccio?", chiede Steve, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, mentre Janet - _con un'espressione assolutamente minacciosa_ \- gli fa dei teatrali gesti di incoraggiamento appena fuori dal campo visivo di Tony.

 

**37\. Primo bacio** (Avengers Academy)  
  
"Nemmeno il primo bacio?", gli chiede Sam cercando di trattenere le risate e Tony finge di non averlo sentito, mentre dedica tutta la sua attenzione all'unicorno che gli sta pacificamente mordicchiando la manica della sua giacca preferita.

 

**38\. Sangue**  
  
"Sta perdendo troppo sangue! C'è bisogno di un medico _immediatamente_!" sente, ma poi Tony è troppo stanco per cercare di dare un senso al resto delle parole che vengono urlate e si limita a fissare il viso di Steve finché non diventa troppo sfocato per distinguerlo dal resto.

 

**39\. Teatro**  
  
Tony ha le spalle dritte, il petto tirato in fuori, il peso bilanciato su entrambe le gambe ed è completamente rivolto verso il pubblico mentre sottolinea le sue parole con eleganti gesti delle mani: ha la postura e il tono e il carisma di un attore teatrale.

 

**40\. Letto Matrimoniale** (Avengers Assemble)  
  
"Spero non sia un problema, ma la stanza che ci hanno assegnato ha un solo letto", dice Tony, tornando con la chiave, e Steve finge di alzare gli occhi al cielo perché sono anni che suo marito continua a fare la stessa battuta.

 

**41\. Maiale** (MCU)  
  
Non si sveglia alla prima incisione perché il rozzo anestetico che gli hanno fatto inalare è sufficiente a mantenerlo incosciente; ma, appena Yinsen inizia a tagliar via un pezzo di sterno, Tony apre gli occhi e vede il proprio petto aperto, con la carne e le ossa esposte e tagliate, come un maiale al macello, e _urla_.

 

**42\. Coccole**  
  
Tony è quasi del tutto addormentato quando sente le dita di Steve tra i suoi capelli, ma non apre gli occhi e lascia che la sensazione leggerissima di quel tocco lo culli nel sonno.

 

**43\. Lego** (Avengers Academy)  
  
"Era un'idea stupida", dice Steve cercando di nascondere la delusione: "è solo che pensavo che siccome ti piace costruire cose...", ma non finisce la frase perché Tony gli ha tolto di mano la scatola della Morte Nera della Lego e gli sta sorridendo felice.

 

**44\. Stratosfera** (MCU)  
  
La prima volta che punta i raggi propulsori verso il terreno e lascia che l'armatura lo porti in alto, e _ancora più sù_ , oltre la stratosfera, sente una gioia selvaggia cantargli nelle vene, come se il suo spirito fosse stato forgiato appositamente per quello.

 

**45\. Spugnature** (Marvel 1872)  
  
"Quando ti ho trovato dietro il saloon, pensavo fossi riuscito a farti venire un avvelenamento da alcol" dice la voce dello sceriffo Rogers, ma Tony non apre gli occhi e si lascia cullare dal sollievo che gli dà la sensazione del panno bagnato sulla fronte, dopo ore in cui gli sembrava che il cervello gli si stesse cuocendo nel cranio.

 

**46\. Emorragia** (616; Civil War)  
  
"Un medico! _Adesso!_ ", urla Tony con una disperazione che non pensava di essere più capace di provare, mentre usa Extremis per chiamare qualsiasi mezzo di soccorso nelle vicinanze, ma sa già che nessuno di loro farà in tempo perché l'emorragia sotto le sue mani non si ferma e Capitan America - _Steve!_ \- sta morendo sulla scalinata del tribunale.

 

**47\. Povertà** (616; secondo drinking arc)  
  
Tony non ha più niente se non i vestiti che indossa e una sete che non riesce a spegnere, perciò si sfila di dosso il cappotto e chiede all'uomo al banco dei pegni: "Quanto per questo?", e poi calcola la quantità di alcol che potrà comprarsi con quei dieci dollari.

 

**48\. Festa**  
  
"Oh, qual è l'occasione?", chiede Tony, accettando graziosamente il mazzo di rose rosse, fingendo di aver dimenticato la festa di S. Valentino e pregustando già la faccia sorpresa di Steve quando gli darà il suo regalo.

 

**49\. Colazione**  
  
" _Ehi_ ", sussurra Steve appoggiando delicatamente il vassoio con la colazione sul comodino: "sveglia, _bella addormentata_ " e poi si china a posargli un bacio leggerissimo sulla guancia ruvida per la barba sfatta, e Tony, prima ancora di svegliarsi completamente, sorride.

 

**50\. Insicurezza** (Avengers Assemble + MCU)  
  
"Nel senso che tu e Tony non siete _ancora_ sposati nel tuo universo?", chiede Steve con voce insicura, ma lo Steve Rogers con la barba e la divisa consunta in più punti non risponde e continua a fissare la fede al dito dell'altro con l'espressione di chi non ha niente e abbia appena visto qualcun altro avere tutto.

 

**51\. Retaggio** (616; early canon)  
  
"Cosa leggi?", chiede Steve sedendosi sulla sua poltrona preferita della biblioteca e Iron Man alza gli occhi ( _l'unica parte visibile dietro il faceplate_ ) dal tomo tra le sue mani e inizia a raccontargli di _cavalieri e maghi e spade imprigionate nella roccia e missioni avventurose e gesta eroiche,_ e Steve guarda l'uomo che scende in battaglia al suo fianco vestito in un'armatura scintillante e pensa che forse il retaggio di simili tempi non sia andato perduto.

 

**52\. Visione** (MCU)  
  
Nonostante siano passati anni, ci sono ancora delle volte, specie quando è sovrappensiero o assonnato o semplicemente distratto, in cui Visione dice qualcosa e il cuore di Tony fa un balzo nel petto e pensa: _J.A.R.V.I.S._

 

**53\. Maledizione** (MCU; what if!Endgame)  
  
"No, _non è vero_! _Non è possibile_ che tu mi _ami_ , _non dopo quello che hai fatto_ \- " dice Tony tremando di rabbia, mentre Steve si limita a fissarlo con l'espressione dispiaciuta, ma paziente di chi abbia già raggiunto quella che pensa essere l'unica decisione possibile, e Tony, in bilico sull'abisso di Vormir, vorrebbe gridare che quello non è amore, ma una maledizione.

 

**54\. Shakespeare** (Marvel Adventures)  
  
"Hey, _Romeo e Giulietta_ , staremmo cercando di rapinare una banca, qui!", li interrompe contrariato Bulldozer, e poi, rivolgendosi a Spider-Man che fino a un momento prima stava cercando di bloccarlo con la sua ragnatela: "Flirtano così solo a lavoro o anche a casa?"

 

**55\. Ritorno a casa** (616, Civil War)  
  
 _Mi hai dato una casa,_ gli aveva detto una volta Steve ricordando con gratitudine la mano tesa di Tony nella Mansion una vita prima; e adesso, con la stanchezza di chi ha visto amici combattersi per le strade e schiacciato dal peso di segreti che non possono essere rivelati, Tony vorrebbe soltanto poter guardare Steve negli occhi e dire: "torniamo a casa".

 

**56\. Nozze d'argento** (3490)  
  
Natasha è immersa fino ai gomiti nell'armatura che indossa sempre più raramente negli ultimi tempi e Steve approfitta della sua distrazione per osservare quel viso amato segnato da linee familiari e incorniciato da ciocche grigio ferro; quando infine sua moglie nota la sua presenza e solleva lo sguardo dal suo lavoro, Steve sorride e dice: "Buon anniversario, tesoro".

 

**57\. Cominciare** (Marvel Adventures)  
  
"Non saprei nemmeno da dove cominciare", borbotta Tony in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo di Steve, entrando nella sala comune vestito con l'elegante abito da damigella medievale che Amora gli ha fatto comparire addosso.

 

**58\. Risposta** (MCU + 616)  
  
"No, non ho mai amato Steve", risponde Tony, fissando gli occhi sorpresi e stranamente azzurri del suo alter ego - e non risponde: _non mi sono mai concesso il lusso di farlo._

 

**59\. Difendere** (Ultimate)  
  
"Non provi nemmeno a difenderti?", chiede Steve arrabbiato e ferito, e Tony _non ha idea_ di come iniziare a spiegare che, piuttosto che vivere mesi e anni un giorno dopo l'altro temendo il momento in cui Steve avrebbe finalmente visto la cosa rotta che è Tony e ne fosse rimasto disgustato, abbia preferito prendere il controllo dell'inevitabile conclusione, e quindi risponde soltanto: "Aveva delle belle gambe".  
  


**60\. Stretta di mano** (616; Early canon)  
  
"Chiamami pure Tony", dice Mr Stark con un sorriso da stella del cinema, stringendogli la mano, e Steve pensa, assurdamente, _oh, quest'uomo è troppo bello per essere anche il ricco e geniale beneffatore degli Avengers, non è giusto._

 

**61\. Illusione** (MCU; Endgame)  
  
Tony non si fa illusioni sulle sue chance di sopravvivenza, ma non ha il lusso di nessun'altra scelta; quindi accoglie il dolore lancinante come un vecchio amico e pensa: _che le armate di Thanos scompaiano_ \- e poi schiocca le dita e l'ultimo guizzo di luce nella sua mente è l'immagine del viso amato di Morgan.

 

**62\. Bellezza** (616)  
  
Steve non è un esperto di tecnologia, ma il suo sguardo da artista sa riconoscere e apprezzare la bellezza nelle linee e nelle forme con cui Tony costruisce le sue armature.

 

**63\. Dolcezza**  
  
"C'è abbastanza zucchero?", chiede Steve porgendogli la tazza di caffé fumante senza alzare lo sguardo dai rapporti, come se sapesse che si sarebbe trovato lì in quel momento, e Tony pensa: _è la cosa più dolce che abbia mai sperimentato_ , ma non si riferisce al caffé.  
  


**64\. Affanno**  
  
Non sono solo i capelli argentati: c'è un affanno nel respiro di Tony già dopo i primi minuti di corsa, Dum-E e gli altri bot ormai fanno tutti i lavori pesanti nel workshop, nelle giornate di pioggia il dolore alle ossa e alle articolazioni non lo lascia in pace, le serate di intimità si traducono sempre più raramente in sesso (ormai limitato al loro letto) e sempre più spesso nella condivisione delle parti più divertenti dei rispettivi libri che lui e Steve stanno leggendo - _quello che un tempo era il fiume travolgente della passione, adesso è la superficie placida e riflessiva di un lago, ma altrettanto profondo._

 

**65\. Promessa**  
  
"Vai e vinci, ti prometto che è tutto okay, devo solo riprendere fiato", mente Tony, disattivando gli allarmi lampeggianti e frenetici di FRIDAY.

 

**66\. Lacrime** (MCU; Endgame)  
  
Steve non piange quando solleva il corpo inanimato di Tony, né quando ascolta il suo ultimo messaggio, né quando Pepper depone la corona di fiori nell'acqua; ma poi una mattina cinque mesi più tardi prende una tazza dalla credenza ed è quella decorata con una caricatura di Iron Man, la preferita di Tony e pensa: _non berrà mai più da questa tazza_ \- e si lascia scivolare a terra e finalmente piange.

 

**67\. Eroe** (616; secondo drinking arc)  
  
C'è uno strano sollievo nel non dover più fingere di essere un eroe, pensa Tony, e poi inclina la bottiglia e ne ingoia a lunghi sorsi il contenuto - non c'è più Iron Man, né Tony Stark e neppure la pretesa di un eroismo che sa non essergli mai appartenuto, ma solo la sete e la pressante necessità di non sentire niente.

 

**68\. Maracas** (Marvel Adventures)  
  
"Steve, non hai idea di cosa io abbia comprato come souvenir per Clint", dice Tony con un sorrisino divertito, raggiungendolo al banco del check-in per l'imbarco, agitando una busta da cui proviene un suono sospetto.

 

**69\. Diffamazione**  
  
"Come puoi sopportare che dicano queste cose su di te?", ringhia Steve, scuotendo il giornale come se l'avesse offeso personalmente, e Tony solleva le spalle e trattiene un sorriso, perché la reazione di Steve vale tutte le bugie che il Daily Bugle abbia deciso di stampare.

 

**70\. Marinaio**  
  
"Sono un soldato, non un marinaio", ripete Steve per quella che deve essere la decima volta e Tony alza gli occhi al cielo e compone nuovamente il numero di soccorso, mentre considera se non sia il caso di abbandonare la barca che hanno noleggiato sugli scogli dove si è schiantata e andarsene da lì a piedi lungo la costa.

 

**71\. Salute** (Ultimates)  
  
"Salute", brinda Tony sollevando il bicchiere verso la foto di Steve - _in divisa, con lo scudo alzato e l'espressione corrucciata_ \- scelta per l'elogio funebre, e poi butta giù le due dita di bourbon come fossero acqua, prima di afferrare la bottiglia senza sprecarsi nuovamente a perdere tempo con un bicchiere.

 

**72\. Connessione** (616; Extremis)  
  
Queste mattine, quando Tony si sveglia, inizia a scorrere la sua casella e-mail ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, perché internet, i satelliti nello spazio, la sua armatura immagazzinata dentro le sue stesse ossa - tutto è molto più che a portata di mano, è _connesso al suo cervello_ : finalmente, _finalmente_ è davvero _Iron Man._

 

**73\. Tuffo** (616)  
  
Entrare nelle stanze della Tower che contengono parte della collezione su Capitan America è sempre un tuffo nel passato e forse dovrebbe trovarlo strano e imbarazzante, ma Steve è sempre stato segretamente contento che Tony custodisca una parte della sua storia, come se l'avesse sempre conosciuto, anche prima di incontrarlo.

 

**74\. Acqua**  
  
"Ci hanno dato una doppia razione", dice Tony spingendo dall'altra parte della cella, verso Steve, tutta l'acqua che i loro rapitori hanno lasciato.

 

**75\. Calore** (MCU; post Endgame)  
  
Il giorno che Steve compie cinquantacinque anni - _uno in più di quanti Tony ne abbia mai avuti_ \- non si alza immediatamente dal letto, ma fissa a lungo il soffitto e soltanto dopo molto tempo realizza che il calore che sente sul viso sono lacrime.

 

**76\. Treno**  
  
"Avevo appoggiato la borsa con il mio scudo sul binario e me ne sono accorto solo quando il treno era già partito e - ", si giustifica Steve imbarazzato, ancora davanti allo scomparto con la leva con su scritto TIRARE SOLO IN CASO DI EMERGENZA, mentre il controllore compila la multa e Tony, alle sue spalle, tira fuori il portafogli.

 

**77\. Soulmate** (616; Early canon)  
  
Steve apre gli occhi in una stanza sconosciuta e per un momento non riesce nemmeno a processare quello che sta vedendo perché il mondo non è più in bianco e nero, ma davanti a lui c'è un _uomo meccanico_ dai colori brillanti, e tutto attorno il mondo è colorato e vibrante e Steve pensa: _una di queste persone è il mio soulmates._

 

**78\. Maschera di metallo** (616)  
  
Gli occhi azzurri di Iron Man sono l'unica parte visibile dietro la maschera di metallo che nasconde il suo volto: _Steve si innamora comunque._

 

**79\. Milza**  
  
"Pronto? Steve?", mormora, cercando di ignorare le fitte di dolore al suo ventre, dove la sbarra di metallo arrugginito gli ha probabilmente distrutto la milza: "No, niente, mi mancava sentire la tua voce".

 

**80\. Destino** (616)  
  
"Forse non eravamo destinati a stare insieme", dice Tony, come se fosse una battuta, senza incrociare gli occhi di Steve, e sopra gli incartamenti sulla SHRA ci sono i documenti di divorzio già firmati.

  
**\+ 1. Un fix-it** (616)  
  
Sono passati due anni e sette mesi da una guerra che non ricorda, quando Steve si inginocchia di nuovo davanti a lui ed estrae dalla tasca un anello che Tony ha portato al dito per anni - non c'è nessuna esitazione nella sua risposta: _sì._

 


End file.
